


In a New Part of Town

by roguefaerie



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Food, Gen, Pre-Canon, Restaurants, sharing food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Bonnie and Caroline decide to take Elena out to eat to see if it will help her feel better.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett & Caroline Forbes & Elena Gilbert
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Eat Drink and Make Merry 2020





	In a New Part of Town

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corina (CorinaLannister)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/gifts).



> I'm more familiar with the books (first trilogy) and it's been a while so this was a bit of a stretch for me and I hope you like it!

Everything seemed too loud and too close as Bonnie and Caroline brought Elena into the restaurant on the other side of town, one they hadn’t ever been to before. They had both decided Elena needed a change of pace. Here they were in the middle of summer, and Elena was barely even getting through that.

They barely saw her anymore, and they had really started to worry about her.

Bonnie was being a bit secretive too. Spending a lot of time with family and not saying much about what they were doing together. 

Caroline? Was, well, Caroline. She was here because she probably should be, but Elena and Bonnie sometimes found themselves wondering a bit about what was really going on with her as well. 

Here they were.Three people who knew the best and the worst about each other. They had decided to stay friends, loosely connected despite all the darkness in the world--especially now, with Elena’s parents gone.

That was exactly why they had decided to take Elena out to eat--their treat. The place wasn’t super fancy, but it wasn’t anywhere they had been before. New sights and sounds would probably be good for her, even if they were still technically within the limits of town.

Bonnie tried to trade her recent quiet for a celebratory air and said that Elena would feel great after a meal of her choice on them. Caroline was great at injecting cheer too, even if sometimes Elena didn’t know why Caroline was trying so hard.

Elena shrugged, deciding to order what seemed to be the most filling thing on the menu, and she suggested the others share an appetizer as well. Here she was, at least playing the part of being engaged with her friends.

* * *

The truth was she hadn’t been pushing Bonnie much on what she was doing this summer and...she hadn’t known Caroline would show up at all.

The whole thing struck her as meaning well and yet missing the mark somehow, but by now she could play along. Besides, no one in their right mind said no to free food. 

* * *

They ate. Elena had a huge plate of enchiladas in front of her, and the three of them were sharing loaded nachos with three toppings. She planned to feel full enough to not want to worry too much about it for quite a while. Feeling full helped her anxiety and allowed her to sleep better.

They were in on it, spooning little samplings of their entrees onto her plate. Elena was ready to let herself slip into a glorious food coma, and she could almost appreciate the decor of the place Bonnie had chosen for their meal.

She could almost forget.

It was almost the perfect thing to do. 

Her friends were kind and were doing their best. She could only hope their gesture would have the results they wanted it to. She was trying. 

There was still hope for her, she decided. She did have their support, and they hadn’t even come close to abandoning her to her grief. She was enjoying their company and for once since the accident she could look toward the future. A future with her friends.

* * *

Outside, a big black bird stood in the nearest tree, his body obscured by the night. He made no sound, but he watched intently.


End file.
